


Snowman

by Fiery_Mullet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: Iori never had any fondness for making snowmen, so he couldn't really understand  Riku's excitement every time it snowed. As a child, he wasn't very expressive and sweet. That was why his classmates often called him a snowman. To them, he was as cold as ice.





	Snowman

**Snowman**

"And that's a wrap. Thank you for coming today, Nanase-san and Izumi-san of IDOLiSH7!", said the radio host.

"Thank you so much for having us!", said Riku.

"The pleasure was ours." said Iori.

And with that, the two got up and put on their winter coats. Iori made a quick check if Riku had his toque, scarf, as well as gloves on before making their way to the studio's exit.

"Ah, it's snowing!"

Iori turned to him when the center's ecstatic words reached his ears as Riku trotted to the window. He followed and stopped beside the older boy, so close the familiar scent of the redhead's shampoo wafted to his nose.

"It really is. Pretty hard, too. I hope the trains don't stop, it'll be troublesome getting to back to the dorms if it does."

"Yeah... It'll affect everyone going home from school or work too. Hey, Iori, if it accumulates by the time we get back home, can I stay outside for a bit? I want to make a snowman!"

Iori looked at the person beside him, and he instantly realized his mistake as no one- not just in their group but even their rivals, apparently- was immune to his puppy dog eyes.

Iori sighed, giving in.

"All right, as long as you promise to come inside the second you feel it's too cold."

"Yay!!! Thank you, Iori!"

Riku's face lit up with a smile, making warmth spread through Iori's chest in the freezing weather.

Iori smiled back, making a mental note to prepare a cup of hot chocolate for when they got back.

Iori never had any fondness for making snowmen, so he couldn't really understand Riku's excitement every time it snowed. As a child, he wasn't very expressive and sweet. That was why his classmates often called him a snowman. To them, he was as cold as ice.

Even now, some of his classmates probably still thought so. But he couldn't be bothered to correct their perception of him. As long as his older brother knew what he was really like, that was enough.

Or so he thought, until he met Riku. Even though the boy was older than him, he felt the need to look after their sometimes clumsy, often dense center. Riku wasn't stupid by any means, but having spent his childhood in the hospital, he wasn't really aware of how the outside world worked. He spent most of his time reading, but no book can teach him the things one can only learn outside, even the little everyday stuff.

But what set Riku apart from everyone else was his ability to sense people's kindness. He had often clashed with Iori's inability to honestly express himself, but not once did he ever say Iori was cold.

An hour after they got back to their dorms, Riku went inside to a waiting Iori who was standing by the front entrance, two fleece blankets draped on his crossed arms and one foot tapping impatiently, his usual frown in place.

"Stay outside for 'a bit', Nanase-san?"

As he took off his winter boots, and hung his coat- gloves in the pocket- along with his scarf, Riku chuckled.

"You look just like him."

"What?"

"The snowman!"

"Huh?"

Iori felt a slight pang in his chest. He must have heard him wrong, after all, every time Riku made snowmen it would always be two- one of him and his older twin brother. So was he then saying Iori is like a snowman? A cold person, as his classmates used to taunt him with when he was young.

"Iori? A... achoo!!!"

Iori sighed.

"See? Please hurry up and get inside."

Iori wrapped one of the blankets around the slightly shivering boy's shoulders and ushered him to the living room.

"Please take better care of your health."

He gently pushed Riku to sit on the living room sofa.

"What are you going to do if you get sick?"

He placed the second blanket on top of Riku's legs.

"If you catch a cold, you won't be able to sing as much as you like."

He pulled the fluffy bunny-shaped slippers, which Riku often forgets under the sofa (he prefers just walking around in socks, but Iori got those for him as the floor gets cold during this season. Iori swears he didn't chose it for the design. It just happened to be made with the material that offered the most warmth).

"It's a lot easier to get sick this time of the year, so be careful okay?"

Riku blinked owlishly at Iori before nodding obediently.

Finally noticing all the fussing he had been doing, Iori felt heat crawl in his cheeks all the way to his ears.

"A... anyway! I made hot chocolate so stay put, I'll bring it over."

"You did?! Yay!" Riku beamed. He always looked forward to Iori's hot chocolate ever since the younger boy first made a cup for him.

Iori sauntered to the kitchen as Riku reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Iori re-heated the hot milk he warmed earlier that had gone cold. He liked seeing Riku's excited face as he watched him make it, so instead of making it in the kitchen, he poured warm milk on two cups and put everything else he needed on a tray.

Back in the living room, Riku took his eyes off a music show that was on TV to watch Iori drop pieces of chocolate and stir it in the warm milk, before adding tiny, colorful marshmallows and the final touch- candy canes.

"Here you go. Please be careful, its hot."

"Wow... it smells amazing. Thank you, Iori!"

Riku blowed a few times before taking a sip. "Mmmm so good", he sighed happily.

"Ah, Ten-nii!"

The vocal powerhouse's eyes gleamed with excitement as he fixed his gaze on the television screen.

Iori looked up as well, and saw reporters interviewing Trigger outside their now shared house. Apparently some fans saw them playing in the snow, so it caused a bit of a commotion that called the reporter's attention as they were driving around the area.

"Ah..."

Noticing Riku's sudden change in expression, Iori followed the other boy's gentle gaze.

At a tiny corner of the screen, away from the main focus of the camera he spotted two little snowmen. The shape was all too familiar by now after seeing Riku make the same ones many times, and judging from the other boy's expression, it wasn't hard to guess who made them... and who those two were supposed to be.

He didn't need to ask. Riku didn't need to say anything either. They continued to watch the rest of the program in companionable silence as they sipped their drinks.

As he finished his hot chocolate, Iori felt something fall on his shoulder. When he looked to his side, he saw Riku's sleeping face. When he tucked lose strands of hair that fell over the dozing boy's eyes, he noticed a single teardrop run down his soft cheeks.

"He cries too easily..." Iori mumbled to himself, before gently wiping the tear with the back of his index finger, careful not to wake him up.

Not long after he heard the door unlock then open before he heard his older brother's voice.

"We're hooome!"

"Welcome back, everyone." Iori replied, then put his index finger over his lips before pointing to the boy beside him.

"Ah, Rikkun fell asleep on the sofa again."

"Oh, what a serene face. So exquisite, he puts sleeping princesses in fairy tales to shame. Ah, shutter chance!"

Nagi swiftly took out his phone.

"Shut up, you two. You'll wake him up." Mitsuki chided Tamaki and Nagi. "I'll start making dinner now so let him sleep a bit longer. Yamato and Sougo are coming home in a bit too, so we'll all eat together when they get here."

"Ah, which reminds me. Iori, did you see the snowmen Riku made?" Mitsuki asked.

"Not yet, but it's the same as always isn't it? One of him and Kujo-san"

"This time he made another one. It has a frowning face so Tamaki said it's probably you."

"Eh?"

"Here look, I took a picture."

The other two huddled around Mitsuki as he showed the picture to Iori. There were three snowmen, the two with smiling faces exactly as Riku always made it. And a third one- a snowman with an angry face.

Tamaki looked at the snowman, then at Iori, then nodded confidently, saying without any doubt in his tone, "Yup, it's Iorin for sure."

"Oh, the resemblance is uncanny." Nagi agreed.

"Looking at it closer, it really does look like you when Riku does something that pisses you off. Haha" Mitsuki grinned.

Then he remembered Riku's words when he was chuckling at the entryway.

_'You look just like him!'_

Iori tried hard to stifle his laughter in vain. He only hoped his shaking shoulders wouldn't rouse the dozing boy beside him, oblivious to what was going on.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not mine, obviously. Original story credited to Tsushimi Bunta and BNOI.


End file.
